From Paris With Love
by BellaGraceMackenzie
Summary: "And what's your name sweetheart?" The young man with a mohawk cut hair style asked. His smirking face looked down at her. His eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree. And the rest of him was clear by the lights on the Eiffel Tower shining down on them. Quick and Finchel


"And what's your name sweetheart?" The young man with a mohawk cut hair style asked. His smirking face looked down at her. His eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree. And the rest of him was clear by the lights on the Eiffel Tower shining down on them.

"Quinn" she replied "Quinn Fabray" A sly smile spread across her face. He was the most handsomest man she had ever laid eyes on. She had just come out of a four year relationship. Did she need this? The pain and struggle and the amount of love and work that goes into a relationship, it was tiring but he was so hot, in his black leather jacket and the helmet off his motor bike, under his arm. Her eyes swiftly moved to the bike, witch stood propped up on its stand a few steps away.

"Where are you from Quinn Fabray?" He asked and she looked up at him slightly surprised he used her full name.

"Ohio." She replied simply. It was cold outside. She could feel her legs begin to shiver. She probably should have changed before storming out of the hotel room after their big fight but she hadn't planned on walking around the unfamiliar city of Paris for very long. She had been surprised by her long-term boyfriend, Sam, with a week long trip to Paris. But things hadn't worked out and they had gotten into a fight and she stormed out. She was certain they we're over since he yelled something about travelling back to Lima in the morning and she knew there flight wasn't for a couple of days.

"And what brings you to Paris. The City Of Love. Are you looking to find some?" He asked raising his eyebrows in a way witch made her heart melt. He grinned a little knowing this question made her slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm in a relationship. I think. I don't know. We've been fighting a lot -" She started before stopping suddenly and narrowing her eyes. "I don't even know your name and I'm pouring my love life onto you"

"I'm Puck" He replied "I'm from New York". She smiled warmly at him. She loved New York. Her best friend Rachel had been living their since she graduated High School four years ago and she visited her when ever was possible.

"Is that your real name?" She asked hesitating "Puck, I've never heard that name before" He shook his head looking defeated

"Nah, my real name is Noah. Puck is short for Puckerman which is my last name." He said glancing around him. He noticed a man who looked pissed staggering around and a few couples enjoying a midnight stroll around the lit up Eiffel Tower. He looked back down at her when she began speaking again.

"Personally, I prefer Noah better." She replied taking a step closer to him.

"Only my mother calls me Noah." He said stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket. It was true. She was the only one who he would allow call him by his real name anyone else simply got punched in the stomach a few times over.

"Oh, I didn't realise you were a mamas boy." She said winking and he smirked. His face fell when he heard her teeth chattering. She was cold, he could tell. How could she not be! All she was wearing was a skimpy white dress and even though the temperature in Paris was mild in October, he knew it was still freezing. Without even thinking he slipped off his leather jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She didn't say anything for a minute and tried, miserably to shake off the jacket but he shook his head.

"Have you ever rode a motorcycle?" He asked shifting his eyes over at his bike. Then turning his whole body towards it and strutted over. She shook her head eagerly.

"It's pretty cold outside, I know this café that's opened all night. It's not far from here" she shrugged her shoulders and took the helmet he was holding out to her.

He gave her a cheeky smile, put on his own helmet and helped her on the bike before getting onto it himself and they both rode off down a narrow side street of Paris.

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQ

"So tell me Noah -" She had started saying before being interrupted by him. They had just arrived at a very small coffee shop about a 7 minute drive from their original spot by the Eiffel Tower. The coffee shop was tiny. It had only three tables. They had taken up one of them by the window so Puck could keep an eye on his bike. Puck knew the owner of the shop because he greeted him using his last name. "Puckerman! Haven't seen you here in a while" was what the man had said and Puck

"Please, babe call me Puck. Noah makes me sound whipped" She smiled at him.

"Ok, 'Puck'. What are you doing in France? It's a long way from New York." She asked and he avoided her eyes for a brief moment, he glanced around him. To his left was a man, probably in his late 30's he was drinking coffee and reading a French newspaper. Behind him a French couple were staring into each other's eyes dreamily.

"I've been here since June." He said taking a look at the menu, witch was all in French but he'd been here long enough to understand it. "My grandfather died, so I came over here to keep an eye on my grandmother. And I fell in love with the city, so I stayed. I'm going back to New York soon though, my best friend, Finn is getting married and I'm best man"

She nodded understanding. "Paris is pretty but nothing compares to New York. My best friend is on Broadway there. I go visit her every chance I get but with collage and family and my boyfriend I never have anytime"

"Who's your friend, in New York, I mean." He asked taking a sip of his coffee and licking his lip afterwards. She found it incredibly sexy. He was so good looking. She could tell he worked out and had muscular arms underneath his biker jacket.

"Rachel Berry" She said snapping out of her daze.

"Ah, yes. I've seen a couple of shows of hers" He said smiling. "She's an amazing singer and actress." Quinn nodded and sighed drinking the last of her hot drink.

"Oh Crap. It's like, late" He smiled at her being confused. "I gotta go find a room, any cheap hotels around?" She asked glancing out the window.

"You should come stay with me." he said as her head snapped back around to look at him.

"You're funny" She said gathering her stuff into her bag And standing up

"I'm serious. my grandma is back in America for a bit to see my sister and mom so I'm alone. I have a free room too." He replied grabbing her hand making her look at him.

"What if you murder me?" She asked completely serious making him grin.

"I'm being best man for my best friend in 2 weeks so I'm not gonna chance killing a pretty girl like you, baby" she blushed

"Ok, but just until I get a flight back to Ohio." She replied as he threw a couple of euros onto the table and followed her out into the Paris nightlife.

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQ

_I came up with the story idea, a few weeks ago, I will eventually finish my other story but this is my main priority. So please review - good and bad feed back is welcome - ;) _


End file.
